Amn
Amn, also known as The Merchant's Domain, is a tremendously wealthy nation in West Faerûn. Prior to the Spellplague and the continent's disappearance, Amn held colonies far away in Maztica. Today, it still controls important trade routes to Calimshan and Baldur's Gate as well as colonial ports in the Moonshaes and Chult. Its population, mostly humans with a large minority population of halflings, is around 3.6 million. The country's natural resources and wealth, combined with its mercantile nature has led Amn to become one of the most important and influential trading centers throughout the Realms. The crowning jewel of this powerful nation is is the capital city of Athkatla. Founded in 100 DR, or 0 AR (Amnreckoning, little used, except in official documents), the so-called "City of Coin" is the heart of this rich and imbued nation of Amn. The state did not go through any major changes after the passing of the Spellplague. *'Capital:' Athkatla, the City of Coin. *'Government:' Oligarchy (the Council of Six). *'Population:' 3,108,344 (in 1479 DR), increases up to 4,000,000 in during warm seasons. *'Races:' Humans 85%, Halflings 13%, other (wild elves, shield dwarves) 2%. The Sothillisian Empire, orc & goblin hordes and/or clans do not fall under account. *'Religion:' Urban areas revere Waukeen, Liira, Sune, Selune and Torm. Rural areas revere the same gods, plus Chauntea. More obscure and illegal cults include Cyric and Myrkul (dead god). *'Imports:' Magic items, mercenaries, pearls, siege weaponry; formerly exotic goods (from Maztica). *'Exports:' Ale, armor, beer, caravan items, gems, golds, grain, horses, iron, jewelry, weapons. Climate The weather is pleasant almost all the year round in Amn. At Lake Esmel, the temperature is warmer due to the hot springs. A diverse selection of crops grow very well in Amn, making for a surplus which is traded with other nations. Amn's rainy season is from Uktar to early Tarsakh. The winters are mild with minor freezes and a little snow all across the nation with the exception of Esmeltaran on Lake Esmel. Although the rivers freeze over during Hammer, they do not harden enough to make crossing the ice safe. Due to blizzards in the Cloud Peaks over the winter, Nashkel can often become isolated from Athkatla. Trade Money flows in and out of Amn like no other country. It receives a lot of goods from Calimshan and Tethyr to the south, on their way to the Heartlands in the north. It is rivals with Waterdeep and Sembia. While most often drawing merchants and buisnessmen, it also attracts adventurers from many lands, even from outside Faerûn. Stone is imported from Mirabar via Luskan for use in construction, having been magically transported. This is an expensive process. While trade is definitely profitable in Amn the nation's lifeline of commerce is constantly under threat from the savage land of Muranndin directly to the south. Society Demographics Around a sixth of the population of Amn lives within its cities and major towns, with the rest living in villages and rural farmlands. Two thirds of the population lives west of Lake Esmel. Around 1479 DR roughly 85% of inhabitants are human and 13% halfling. The latter number, however, has grown substantially over the past century due in large part to the destruction of Luiren, the ancestral home of the halfling race and then diminished mildly again after the Spellplague. The native humans of Amn are primarily descended from Calishites and Tethyrians, though a large piece of that is also Chondathans due to years of trade journeys. A very small proportion of Amn's inhabitants are shield dwarves (in the mountainous areas) and wild elves (in Shilmista or Snakewood), and fewer still from these races decide to inhabit the cities. Gnomes are a rare sight in the cities and arouse interest. In Amnian society, humans treat halflings as equals only when they deal with their business skills. Although human businesses tend to have a strict hierarchy and leadership, halflings tend to rely more on teamwork, with no one individual having sole responsibility. Few halflings live west of Esmeltaran, preferring to live in segregation in this city or in Riatavin, because these settlements are near the lost halfling realm of Meiritin. Status Money is the key to status in Amn. A successful person is measured by the amount of wealth they display in material possessions, to the extent that it is possible to buy nobility, at the right price. Lavish parties are common in recognition of events such as a business success, and these are often expensive, but act to further demonstrate the wealthy status of the host. Status can also be demonstrated by giving expensive gifts or gratuities. Status can be measured in terms of the location of a person's property, although not so much importance is placed on the amount of land owned. Athkatla is the most coveted of places for a residence, and the Gem District is the best area in the city. As a merchant family rises in status, it is expected to acquire more than one property, and estates around Lake Esmel are the finest of these. Another form of demonstrating status is one's attire. Women often wear turbans, with more elaborate and ornate examples showing off higher status, such as gold, silver or platinum threaded embroidery. Metal-embroidered silk garments are popular amongst all classes and both genders. Vests or cloaks of fur from the North are in fashion, despite the temperate climate. Jewellery can be another show of status. Gem-inlaid precious metal rings are common, and pearls (especially black pearls) are in high demand. Dressing in ornate or fancy garments and jewellery is frowned upon amongst the wealthiest Amnian families, who wear simpler clothing, resorting to the other displays of status instead. Status is measured using a scale of precious metals, from "ore" at the bottom, to "mithral" at the top. Lower ranks are often used as insults, while a higher rank can be used to compliment something or someone. These ranks are as follows: *'Ore'—the lowest rank. Used to mean filthy or criminal, and strongly insulting. *'Bronze'—the working class. Can also be used to mean a low-rank imposter. *'Copper'—acceptable working class. *'Steel'—best of the working class, or military. *'Silver'—a rising merchant or one with much potential. *'Gold'—one whose wealth is inherited, or one who is wealthy without business sense. *'Platinum'—the head of a mercantile house. *'Adamantine'—the highest self-made rank. *'Mithral'—perfection. The highest possible rank. Etiquette In general, the richest inhabitants command the less wealthy. A recent show of wealth such as a large purchase or high bid can immediately raise a person's status, even above those who are wealthier overall. More emphasis is put on proper business conduct than racial stereotypes, so as long as a potential customer adheres to these rules, it does not matter who they are or where they are from. Even so, Amnians are wary of potential threats to business, so the more wealthy are often accompanied by at least two guards. Politics & Borders Some of the southern settlements in Amn have split loyalties, with some preferring to join Tethyr to the south, because of its recent prosperity. Currently the border between Amn and Tethyr is formed by the Tethir Road, although some dispute this, claiming it to be the Tejarn Hills. To the east, Amn's extend is marked by the Shilmista Forest, and to the west, by the Sea of Swords. In the north, Amn extends to the northern edge of the Cloud Peaks and Nashkel. Generally speaking, Amn has few friends, and even Tethyr, ostensibly Amn's ally, views its neighbor's activities with deep concern. Culture & Languages Although most languages are spoken in Amn due to the large number of traders from all across the Realms, Thorass is used for official documents and speeches. This is despite Common being used exclusively for this purpose in other neighbouring lands. A regional language sometimes referred to as Amnian common is spoken by the rural inhabitants of Amn, and this is made up of a dialect of Common with certain words in Thorass. Most children in urban areas get proper education; either from in-house tutors or in schools located within Waukeen's churches or compounds. Liira also sponsors schools. There are a number of phrases in common usage in Amn which are unique to the nation such as: *Book – Used with an adjective such as clean, other or true, to imply that someone is being dishonest. What is in your clean book? is a request for the truth, as are give me the true book and read from your other book. The terms refer to a corrupt business which keeps two copies of account books. *Buy – Used in the place of 'accept', of a deal, explanation or plan. *Crimson ink – Very bad luck. *Dragon – Can be used to describe a person who is miserly, although sensible, with their wealth. The term implies respect. *Finance – To gain something beyond one's monetary means or something undeserved. *Foreclose – A very loose term that can mean a variety of things depending on context and intent, including stop, take over, steal, hijack or kill. *Good business – A general expression that can mean 'hello' or 'goodbye'. *Kobold – A derogatory term used to imply stupidity. *Outbid – To beat or be more impressive. *Pearl – Used to personify luck. To find the pearl is to be lucky, and respectively, lose the pearl is to be unlucky. A lucky gain can be called a delivery by pearl. *Red ink – Bad luck. The ink couldn't get redder is used to describe a situation where things could not be worse. *Sell – Used in the place of 'convince', for example: "you've sold me!" Can be misinterpreted literally, leading to the belief that slavery is condoned in Amn. *Take delivery – One who takes delivery of something is one who acquires something through skill or work. *You're only as tall as your last deal – Used to imply that one cannot rely on notoriety for long. Can be used to warn that the recipient has not done much for the speaker lately. Other important balancing factions Head Merchant Families The head merchant families of Amn wield considerable political power as it is from among their ranks in which new council members are elected. While families who don't have a member on the council have little direct governmental power, their influence and authority among the town or cities in which they reside is still considerable. In any given city of Amn there are between ten and thirty heavily influential families, with Athkatla having forty-two families that control the nation's trading houses. Mercantile Houses Next down in the power scheme of Amn are its mercantile houses, companies formed by the consolidation of two or more lesser merchants' or merchant families' wealth. Both the council and the Shadow Thieves support these consoritums, investing small shares in order to keep an eye on the economic intrests of the guilds and lesser families. The succes of a house might make or break the influence and power of its investors.